En mi otra vida
by ingridrachel
Summary: Y aquí estoy. En un vuelo en Primera Clase y sin tener la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacer. Vuelo directo desde New York, EU hasta Seúl, Corea del Sur. Si, así como lo leen, Corea del Sur. Se estarán preguntando: ' ¿Y qué rayos va a hacer ella en C
1. Capitulo 1

**En mi otra vida**

**Sinopsis:**

Y aquí estoy. En un vuelo en Primera Clase y sin tener la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacer. Vuelo directo desde New York, EU hasta Seúl, Corea del Sur. Si, así como lo leen, Corea del Sur. Se estarán preguntando: '' ¿Y qué rayos va a hacer ella en Corea?''. Créanme, yo me hago la misma pregunta…

**Primer Capitulo **

Soy editora de modas de la prestigiosa revista Vogue edición EU. Por cierto mi nombre es Sophie. Como les decía, me dedico a la moda y pues se me ocurrió traer algo de la moda oriental para conjugarla con nuestra moda occidental y ver qué resulta de todo ese experimento. Espero que algo bueno, porque mi carrera depende de ello. Así que junto a mi mejor amiga Angela, quien es una de las Directoras de moda de Vogue EU, me dirijo al Seúl Fashion Week y tengo que confesar que es mi primera vez en este país y estoy aterrada porque no sé cómo nos recibirán y si de verdad todas estas millas recorridas en el avión valdrán la pena para mi proyecto.

Aunque los asientos son super cómodos y la atmósfera es perfecta para dormir, yo no puedo cerrar los ojos. Angela está muy cómoda con su máscara para los ojos y soñando quien sabe con qué o con quién. Milagrosamente no ha estornudado ni una sola vez, y no le digan que les dije pero ella padece sinusitis y todo el tiempo estornuda, aunque esté dormida. Asi que debido a este insomnio repentino no he podido caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o hablando español, no he podido dormirme. Por eso es que me encuentro escribiendo en mi computadora todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, para así matar el tiempo y no aburrirme en todas las horas que faltan de vuelo. Tengo terror a volar, no saben los nervios que siento al despegar o al aterrizar. Literalmente, casi puedo fracturarle la mano a la persona que esté sentada junto a mí. Es por eso que la mayoría de las veces viajo sola, mis amigos no quieren perder una extremidad por mi culpa.

El avión está muy silencioso, así que me pongo los audífonos para escuchar música mientras repaso los eventos que tengo anotados en la agenda. Tantos desfiles en un mismo día son para volverse locos. Pero son tan cortos, qué más da. Tantos meses de preparación y el desfile solo durará de 30-45 minutos. Pero lo mejor de todo es lo que puedes conseguir por nada. Bolsos, zapatos, vestidos, accesorios de la mejor calidad y no tienes que pagar absolutamente nada. Sólo por asistir al evento y sentarte front row o primera fila si así ustedes lo prefieren.

Quizás las estoy aburriendo, pero mi pasión es la moda. En mi opinión, los diseñadores son los mensajeros de los dioses. Y qué mejor empleo que el poder estar entre ellos y sus creaciones. Chicas, sigue pasando el tiempo y aún el sueño no llega. Y ni contar ovejas funciona, siempre llega el lobo y me las asusta y se escapan. Si tuviera un hermoso chico a mi lado quizás… Creo que ya estoy soñando despierta. Soy soltera chicas, así como lo leen. Muy exitosa en mi carrera, pero en el tema del amor un fracaso. Quizás mi alma gemela no ha podido encontrarme o simplemente el amor no es para mí. No sé si sabían que existe una antigua leyenda griega donde se explica que somos seres de una sola ala y tenemos que volar abrazados de otra persona y que por eso gran parte de nuestro tiempo la pasamos buscando a ese ser especial para que sea nuestro compañero o compañera en ese viaje tan especial que llamamos vida. Pero yo creo q nací con dos alas, muy sencillo. Si me pongo a analizar el por qué no tengo a nadie en mi vida creo que sería muy doloroso y penoso a la vez y la verdad no tengo tiempo para lágrimas. O quizás sea el miedo a que si lloro pueden aparecer arrugas prematuras, pero para eso existe el Botox, aunque pensándolo bien no gracias eso dolería, así que esa parte de mi vida prefiero dejarla guardada en el baúl y no abrirlo para nada.

¡Chicas!!! Aunque no lo crean acaban de anunciar que sólo faltan 30 minutos para el aterrizaje. Así q voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme para estar presentable. Les tengo que confesar algo: todo el tiempo estuve en pijama. Hello!!! Un vuelo de tantas horas tiene que hacerse estando cómoda. Así que no critiquen eh??

¡Las quiero!!!!!

XOXO


	2. Capitulo 2

**En mi otra vida**

**Sinopsis:**

Y aquí estoy. En un vuelo en Primera Clase y sin tener la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacer. Vuelo directo desde New York, EU hasta Seúl, Corea del Sur. Si, así como lo leen, Corea del Sur. Se estarán preguntando: '' ¿Y qué rayos va a hacer ella en Corea?''. Créanme, yo me hago la misma pregunta…

**Primer Capitulo **

Soy editora de modas de la prestigiosa revista Vogue edición EU. Por cierto mi nombre es Sophie. Como les decía, me dedico a la moda y pues se me ocurrió traer algo de la moda oriental para conjugarla con nuestra moda occidental y ver qué resulta de todo ese experimento. Espero que algo bueno, porque mi carrera depende de ello. Así que junto a mi mejor amiga Angela, quien es una de las Directoras de moda de Vogue EU, me dirijo al Seúl Fashion Week y tengo que confesar que es mi primera vez en este país y estoy aterrada porque no sé cómo nos recibirán y si de verdad todas estas millas recorridas en el avión valdrán la pena para mi proyecto.

Aunque los asientos son super cómodos y la atmósfera es perfecta para dormir, yo no puedo cerrar los ojos. Angela está muy cómoda con su máscara para los ojos y soñando quien sabe con qué o con quién. Milagrosamente no ha estornudado ni una sola vez, y no le digan que les dije pero ella padece sinusitis y todo el tiempo estornuda, aunque esté dormida. Asi que debido a este insomnio repentino no he podido caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o hablando español, no he podido dormirme. Por eso es que me encuentro escribiendo en mi computadora todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, para así matar el tiempo y no aburrirme en todas las horas que faltan de vuelo. Tengo terror a volar, no saben los nervios que siento al despegar o al aterrizar. Literalmente, casi puedo fracturarle la mano a la persona que esté sentada junto a mí. Es por eso que la mayoría de las veces viajo sola, mis amigos no quieren perder una extremidad por mi culpa.

El avión está muy silencioso, así que me pongo los audífonos para escuchar música mientras repaso los eventos que tengo anotados en la agenda. Tantos desfiles en un mismo día son para volverse locos. Pero son tan cortos, qué más da. Tantos meses de preparación y el desfile solo durará de 30-45 minutos. Pero lo mejor de todo es lo que puedes conseguir por nada. Bolsos, zapatos, vestidos, accesorios de la mejor calidad y no tienes que pagar absolutamente nada. Sólo por asistir al evento y sentarte front row o primera fila si así ustedes lo prefieren.

Quizás las estoy aburriendo, pero mi pasión es la moda. En mi opinión, los diseñadores son los mensajeros de los dioses. Y qué mejor empleo que el poder estar entre ellos y sus creaciones. Chicas, sigue pasando el tiempo y aún el sueño no llega. Y ni contar ovejas funciona, siempre llega el lobo y me las asusta y se escapan. Si tuviera un hermoso chico a mi lado quizás… Creo que ya estoy soñando despierta. Soy soltera chicas, así como lo leen. Muy exitosa en mi carrera, pero en el tema del amor un fracaso. Quizás mi alma gemela no ha podido encontrarme o simplemente el amor no es para mí. No sé si sabían que existe una antigua leyenda griega donde se explica que somos seres de una sola ala y tenemos que volar abrazados de otra persona y que por eso gran parte de nuestro tiempo la pasamos buscando a ese ser especial para que sea nuestro compañero o compañera en ese viaje tan especial que llamamos vida. Pero yo creo q nací con dos alas, muy sencillo. Si me pongo a analizar el por qué no tengo a nadie en mi vida creo que sería muy doloroso y penoso a la vez y la verdad no tengo tiempo para lágrimas. O quizás sea el miedo a que si lloro pueden aparecer arrugas prematuras, pero para eso existe el Botox, aunque pensándolo bien no gracias eso dolería, así que esa parte de mi vida prefiero dejarla guardada en el baúl y no abrirlo para nada.

¡Chicas!!! Aunque no lo crean acaban de anunciar que sólo faltan 30 minutos para el aterrizaje. Así q voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme para estar presentable. Les tengo que confesar algo: todo el tiempo estuve en pijama. Hello!!! Un vuelo de tantas horas tiene que hacerse estando cómoda. Así que no critiquen eh??

¡Las quiero!!!!!

XOXO


	3. Capitulo 3

_Capitulo 2_

_**Por fin llegamos a Corea. Siento mariposas en el estómago, creo que estoy emocionada. Después de tantas horas de viaje siento que es momento de relajarme y disfrutar. Aquí la gente es muy bonita, aunque apenas puedo ver sus ojos, son tan pequeñitos que pareciera que caminan con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**Acabamos de subirnos al auto que nos llevará de un lado para otro en nuestra estadía en este país. La gente nos mira de forma extraña. Yo espero que nos miren por el hecho de que nuestras minifaldas son casi inexistentes y no porque piensen que somos feas. ¡Hell no!! Somos hermosas…**_

_**Tuvimos que irnos directo al primer desfile, no nos dio tiempo de llegar al hotel. Nuestros asientos estaban reservados en la primera fila y no era para menos. El trabajar en Vogue siempre nos ayuda a tener buenos asientos. Todos hablaban de lo especial de éste desfile. Además de ser el primero también modelaría una persona famosa de aquí de Corea. ¡Wow!! ¿Por qué todos los famosos creen que pueden modelar?? Así que hoy veríamos a alguien con mucho ego sobre la pasarela. Como que mi experiencia ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Vamos a ver qué tanto este famosito puede hacer.**_

_**Comenzó el desfile y la verdad es que las prendas están hermosas y muy bien combinadas con los accesorios. Cuando termine el desfile iré donde los encargados de estilo para felicitarlos, quizás podría tomar prestadas algunas de sus ideas. Y lo ví por primera vez. Anunciaron su nombre y entró adueñándose de la pasarela. Actor, cantante y modelo que acababa de cumplir su servicio militar de dos años. Kim Jeong Hoon, ese era su nombre. Cuerpo espectacular, cabello negro y brilloso, ojos pequeños y un rostro de niño tan hermoso que podría adornar cualquier portada de revista o incluso hasta detener el tráfico con un espectacular colocado estratégicamente en Times Square en NY. Sí chicas tengo que tragarme mis palabras, este famosito vino a engalanar la pasarela y no como yo lo había pensado. Pero no lo voy a pensar mucho, lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver en toda mi vida, así que pensaré que es sólo un sueño, un muy bonito sueño de ojos pequeños.**_

_**- ¿Angie te gustó el desfile??**_

_**- Claro girl y me dí cuenta de cómo no podias quitarle los ojos de encima al tal Kim. Aunque tengo que confesar que es muy bonito, eso no se puede negar.**_

_**- Sí amiga, pero ya me lo saqué de la cabeza. Vamos al backstage que quiero felicitar a la diseñadora y a todo su equipo, el desfile estuvo increíble.**_

_**- OK vamos y aprovechamos una que otra copa de champagne.**_

_**- Y, ¿Quién es la que siempre piensa en alcohol??**_

_**Ya estando en el backstage y a pesar del tumulto que había, pude felicitar a la diseñadora y a su equipo. Nos tomaron algunas fotos y algunos canales de moda hasta se acercaron a entrevistarnos y fue un maravilloso placer. En verdad todos son muy amables y nos han tratado como verdaderas reinas. Entre tantas personas y con sólo champagne en mi estómago comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. No me dí cuenta y choqué contra una persona a la cual lamentablemente se le cayó todo lo que tenía en sus manos.**_

_**- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Creo que tanta emoción no me ha hecho bien.**_

_**- No te preocupes, ¿quieres sentarte??**_

_**- No, no gracias. Creo que es mejor que vaya al hotel y descanse un poco.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura?? Te ves un poco pálida.**_

_**- Sí gracias. Sólo busco a mi amiga y nos vamos.**_

_**- Disculpa, ¿pero nos habíamos conocido antes?? Te me haces algo familiar. Por cierto mi nombre es Kim, Kim Jeong Hoon.**_

_**- No, no nos conocemos en lo absoluto. Es mi primera vez en este país y lo siento ya tengo que irme.**_

_**- Bueno yo siento que te conozco de antes, pero no te quito más tu tiempo. Espero que te mejores, por cierto tu nombre es…**_

_**No escuché nada más. Me sentía muy mal y me urgía llegar al hotel a comer y recuperar algunas horas de sueño. Intercambié números y correos e inmediatamente Angela y yo nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al hotel.**_

_**Aún en mi cabeza daba vueltas lo que me había dicho Kim. No podía entender por qué él aseguraba que nos conocíamos de antes, si yo jamás lo había visto y tan siquiera había viajado al oriente. Quizás el champagne había hecho más efecto de lo que yo pensaba y sólo había imaginado sus palabras. Sí de seguro eso había pasado, sólo llevaba aquí unas horas y ya me estaba volviendo loca…**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Aquí estábamos todos sentados a la mesa. En mi cabeza solo había una persona y ese era Kim. Sus ojos, su boca, su pelo, todo eso inundaba mis neuronas. No podía pensar en nada mas cuando a alguien muy listo se le ocurrió ponerme unos palillos como cubiertos para la cena. Jamás he podido comer con palillos y menos ahora cuando mi cabeza esta tan llena de él. Las alas comienzan a pesar, pero aun siguen ahí, por ahora.

Kim estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa y para mi sorpresa no hablaba con nadie, solo se limitaba a observar a los demás y sonreír una que otra vez. La mayor parte del tiempo bajaba su cabeza y así permanecía hasta que alguien pedía su atención. Era un chico totalmente tímido. Acercarse para hablarme debió haber sido muy difícil para él, creo que mi conciencia despertó y me esta golpeando en la cara. Si, OK, lo reconozco, me he comportado como una verdadera ''bitch'', pero entiéndanme, no es fácil de asimilar cuando un desconocido se te acerca para asegurarte que se conocen cuando tu sabes que no se han visto jamás. Pero eso no me da derecho a comportarme como lo hice. Dirijo mi mirada de nuevo a Kim y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ninguno de los dos baja la mirada y sus hermosos labios me regalan una sonrisa. En ese momento llega la comida y nuestra atención se desvía. Sutilmente le pido al mesero que por favor me traiga cubiertos occidentales, o sea tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo. Angela hace gala de sus habilidades con los palillos mientras yo espero pacientemente por mis cubiertos, los cuales parece están trayendo desde occidente. Todos los demás han comenzado a comer y me preguntan si no me gusta la comida.

- La comida me encanta, es que se me hace imposible comer con los palillos y espero que me traigan unos cubiertos adecuados para mí.- dije algo apenada

Todos rieron y por fin llegaron los cubiertos. La comida estaba deliciosa, pero sentí que tenía que salir a tomar un poco de aire.

- Angie, ya regreso. Necesito salir a tomar aire.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No gracias, tu quédate aquí, no voy a tardar- y me levanté de la silla y salí al hermoso jardín que se veía a través de los vidrios del salón.

Mientras estuve fuera, Kim ocupó mi lugar. Al parecer necesitaba hablar con Angela y pensó que este era el mejor momento.

- ¿Eres Angela, cierto?

- Si, hola mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Kim, no se si Sophie te hablo de mi.

- Algo me dijo de ti.

- Yo sé que ésto es un poco atrevido de mi parte, pero si no lo haces tú estoy seguro que Sophie jamás accederá.

-¿Acceder a qué? No te entiendo

- Se que puede parecer raro, pero necesito que mañana la lleves a este lugar a las 10:30 de la mañana. Te juro que no es nada malo, jamás las pondría en peligro. Necesito que confíes en mí.

- OK, voy a confiar en ti, sólo porque siento que Sophie muy pronto también comenzará a confiar en ti.

- No sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda, muchísimas gracias.

El aire fresco me estaba haciendo bien, me sentía un poco mas relajada. Mientras observaba el paisaje Kim se me acercó y se situó frente a mi. Llevaba un papelito en su mano y me lo entregó. Lo abrí y lo miré un tanto extrañada. Es por eso que les dije antes que esta noche descubriría lo zafado que está.

- ¿Por qué me entregas esto?

- Es un video que quiero que veas en youtube. Sé que estás pensando que estoy loco, yo también lo pensé la primera vez que te vi, pero es muy importante que lo veas.

- ¿Importante para quién, para ti?- dije con tono desesperado porque sí, ya me estaba desesperando que un chico tan lindo tuviera tanta estupidez en su cabeza.

En ese momento hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo:

- Es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí. Por favor necesito que confíes en mí por primera vez y que por favor veas ese video.

Y teniendo su rostro a centímetros del mío, sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y perderme en el mundo de su mirada.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

**Nuestra burbuja se reventó y Angela se nos acercó para decirme que lo mejor era irnos ya porque mañana teníamos que despertar temprano ya que habían llamado de la revista y necesitaban que hiciéramos algunas diligencias que quizás nos tomarían todo el día. Le dije que en un momento la alcanzaba y pude notar que Angela y Kim intercambiaban miradas extrañas, como tratando de hablar, pero sin palabras. Cuando Ang se fue respiré hondo y comencé a hablar.**

**- Kim, voy a confiar en ti. Espero q no sea una broma.**

**- Puedes confiar en mí. Sé que ahora mismo muchas preguntas están invadiendo tu cabeza, pero después que veas el video te prometo que tendré las respuestas de una y cada una de ellas.**

**Al terminar de hablar se acercó y beso tiernamente mi frente. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma y se fué. Yo no podía moverme, mis piernas parecían gelatina y no respondían a mis órdenes. Mi cabeza estaba intoxicada por él y por primera vez deseé tener una sola ala. Aunque era muy pronto, lo sé, sentí ganas de volar abrazada a alguien. Tener dos alas se estaba haciendo muy pesado para mí y hoy lo estaba comprobando.**

**Entré al salón para despedirme y rápidamente abordé el auto. El viaje al hotel lo hicimos en total silencio. Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. Cuando entramos a la habitación me despedí de Angie y me encerré en mi cuarto. Busqué mi computadora y el papel que Kim me había entregado. Tecleé la dirección y mientras cargaba la página me quité el vestido, deshice el peinado y me puse la pijama. Cuando me senté en la cama y vi el monitor nada me hacia sentido. La descripción del video decía que se trataba de un tipo de diario que Kim Jeong había grabado antes de entrar al servicio militar. Quizás se había equivocado y pensaba que yo era un tipo de groupie y lo ayudaría a formar un Fan Club en los EU. Pero prometí confiar en él, así que reproduje el video.**

**Para mi sorpresa estuvo interesante. Kim había ido al consultorio de uno de esos señores que hipnotiza y lo había hecho llorar. ¿Eso era lo que él quería que yo viera? Pues, si, tenia que responderme muchas preguntas, porque ahora mi curiosidad era aún mayor. Encontré varios videos de Kim actuando y cantando. Era la primera vez que lo veía en su elemento y tengo que confesar que es muy bueno en todo lo que hace. Sentí mariposas en mi estomago, ¿acaso me estaría enamorando? Imposible, lo conocía muy poco o mejor dicho no lo conocía nada. No sabía si estaba casado o si tenía novia o si probablemente era gay, todo en este mundo es posible. Pero lo que si podía saber es que Jeong Hoon no es como los típicos famosos. Es sumamente tímido y jamás me ha comentado algo sobre su carrera. Y en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, pude ver una ternura que pude sentir en mi corazón. ¿Seria un atrevimiento si antes de irme le pedía un beso? Imaginé todas las formas en que podíamos besarnos y al final decidí tomar una ducha fría. Recuerden que soy una chica muy solitaria y muy soltera. Es normal que me sucedan estas cosas. Cerré la computadora y la puse a un lado. Era mejor que me durmiera si quería despertar temprano al siguiente día. Mañana, de seguro, será un día muy largo. Y aunque no lo crean, tengo la esperanza de que caminando por la calle pueda encontrarme de nuevo con mis ojitos, digo con Jeong Hoon.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Nos despertamos temprano y nos vestimos con ropa cómoda. Como les dije anoche hoy será un día muy largo, o eso creo. Mientras desayunábamos en el restaurant del hotel Angie me dice:

- Tenemos una cita en este lugar- mostrándome un papel- a las 10:30.

- ¿Quién te dio eso? Esa no es tu letra.

- Me lo dieron en la recepción del hotel. A la revista se les olvido y les pidió a ellos el favor. Por eso no es mi letra- y siguió comiendo.

La dirección en el papel iba a ser la primera cita del día. No sabia donde serian las siguientes, pero de seguro Angie las tendría anotadas en su agenda. Mientras íbamos de camino, yo solo podía pensar en Jeong Hoon y en si lo vería de nuevo antes de irme. No tenia ninguna manera de comunicarme con el, pero quizás mi amiga la diseñadora tenia la información que yo necesitaba. Después de salir de esta cita la llamaría.

Llegamos a un edificio y al entrar al vestíbulo vi un directorio de consultorios médicos en la pared. Ninguna de las oficinas era sobre moda o algo parecido.

- Angie, creo que nos equivocamos.

- No Sophie, tranquila, este es el lugar.

- Pero estamos en una Torre Medica, no una Torre Fashion. ¿O es que vamos a cambiarle la apariencia a alguno de ellos?

No encontraba una explicación clara al hecho de q estuviéramos en un lugar plagado de doctores. Quizás la persona que tomo el recado se equivoco o el chofer nos había llevado al lugar incorrecto.

- Chica, no es nada de eso, vamos al elevador que se nos hace tarde- dijo Angie mientras me agarraba del brazo y me obligaba a entrar con ella.

Si las miradas mataran de seguro Angela no estaría viva para contarlo. En este momento estoy muy molesta con ella porque no me gusta estar ajena a lo que sucede a mí alrededor y era claro que no tenia idea de nada. Alguien me estaba jugando una broma y puedo jurar que si es así esa persona no quedara muy bonita después de que conozca mi enojo. Cuando se abrió la puerta me encontré en la sala de espera de un consultorio. What the fuck?? ¿Por qué Angela me había traído aquí? Con la mirada recorrí el lugar y Angie pudo notar mi incomodidad. Me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

- Yo tampoco entiendo que hacemos aquí, pero puse mi confianza en el y se que no me va a hacer quedar mal.

- ¿Pusiste tu confianza en quien?- le dije mientras soltaba su mano.

- Se que estas enojada, pero pronto ambas tendremos respuestas.

- Eso espero.

Angela se acerco a la recepcionista y con paso lento la alcance. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, así que puse mi mano sobre el para calmarme un poco, pero era imposible. Jamás me había sentido de la forma en la que me siento ahora. El corazón va muy rápido, mientras los pulmones van muy lentos. Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero así me siento.

- El doctor las espera, por favor pasen.- y nos abrió la puerta.

Angela fue la primera en entrar y la seguí. Mis deseos se hicieron realidad, pero ¿aquí y por que? Jeong Hoon estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del consultorio y se veía un poco nervioso. Me sonrió de manera muy tímida y se levanto. Un señor mayor de cara conocida se levanto de su escritorio y se me acerco.

-Hola, soy el doctor Sol Kim So y me dedico a la medicina natural.

Y las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma. Este doctor había hipnotizado a Jeong Hoon en el video q vi en youtube, pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

- Yo soy Angela y ella es mi mejor amiga Sophie y si no se han dado cuenta esta a punto de matarme así que por favor expliquen ya que hacemos aquí.

No espere mas tiempo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera tomar la cerradura Jeong Hoon puso una mano en mi cintura y me dijo:

- Por favor espera. Puedo explicarte lo que sucede aquí, no te vayas.

- Kim, aunque sea un enorme placer volverte a ver, no puedo quedarme. Hoy mi día es bastante pesado y no tengo tiempo para juegos tontos.

- Sophie, la verdad es que hoy tenemos el día libre. Nadie llamo, no tenemos citas. Lo invente para que accedieras a venir. No se de que se trata, pero estoy segura que Kim no quiere hacerte daño.- me aclaro Angela.

Me sentía traicionada. Mi coraje fue haciéndose más grande y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzaron a rodar por mi cara y salí corriendo de la oficina. Pero no llegaría lejos, las puertas del elevador estaban cerradas y Kim pudo alcanzarme sin problemas.

- Odio que me mientan.

- Lo siento, pero sabía que no accederías tan fácilmente y la verdad es que necesito que veas al doctor. Por eso le pedí a Angela que me ayudara, no fue su intención mentirte.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a secarme las lagrimas. No podía hacer esto, me sentía la más tonta del mundo.

- Necesito que hagas una sesión de hipnosis con el doctor.

- No puedo hacerlo. Yo no creo en esas cosas, además no me siento con ganas de que me usen como conejillo de indias.

- Por favor te suplico que lo consideres. Para mi es muy importante y cuando sepas la verdad para ti también lo será.

Sus ojos me rogaban, pero yo no iba a ceder. Mis razones eran muy fuertes y ni el ni nadie me harían cambiar de idea. Cuando el elevador se abrió entre en el y solo pude decir:

- Lo siento- mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar de nuevo mis ojos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando salí de la Torre Médica no abordé el auto. Decidí caminar, lo necesitaba. Aunque no conocía nada de la ciudad, podía pedir ayuda para encontrar el hotel. Así que dejé que mis pasos me guiaran. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, necesitaba entender por qué me sucedía a mi y no a alguien más. El aire se sentía helado, necesitaba un café de inmediato. En eso sonó el Blackberry y OHHH sorpresa era Angela. Obviamente lo apagué y seguí mi camino. Encontré una cafetería pequeña y aunque no era un Caramel Macciato, pude tomarme un delicioso café que me hizo olvidarme aunque fuera sólo un momento de la locura de esta mañana.

Cuando terminé el café pedí un taxi y le dije que me llevara al hotel. El clima requería un vestuario mas adecuado para el frío y me estaba congelando. Al entrar a la habitación Angela corrió a la puerta y sin mirarla entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Fui al baño y llené la tina con agua muy caliente. Tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón se sentían como témpanos de hielo. Me desvestí y entré en la tina sin preocuparme por la temperatura. Cerré los ojos y me escapé un rato del mundo.

Cuando abrí los ojos el agua ya se había enfriado y por la ventana pude notar un cielo negro, ya era de noche. Me sequé y me metí dentro de una suavecita bata de baño mientras marcaba el número de Room Service. Habían pasado muchas horas desde el desayuno y el estómago ya me reclamaba. Mientras llegaba la comida me senté en la cama y comencé a leer algunas de las notas que había tomado en los desfiles. Pero mi concentración no duró por mucho tiempo. A mi mente regresó la imagen de la mirada triste y suplicante de Kim, lo había destrozado. Pero, ¿Por qué es tan importante esa estupida sesión de hipnosis? Tengo que confesarles algo: yo sí creo en la hipnosis, esa es la razón a mi negativa de someterme a esa sesión. Sé que mi subconsciente tiene muchas cosas guardadas y si hay algo negativo ahí dentro de mis recuerdos, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para sacarlo a la luz. Le temo a los desconocido que se que hay muy dentro de mi. Piensen que soy una cobarde, no las voy a contradecir.

Por fin llegó la comida y no dejé nada en el plato. Los dichosos palillos acompañaban mi manjar, prácticamente tuve que comer con las manos. Deberían prohibir el uso de esas cosas, ¿no creen?

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y abrí la computadora. No recordaba que la había dejado encendida y me sorprendí al ver que aun estaba abierta la pagina del video de la sesión de hipnosis de Jeong Hoon. Respiré profundo, y qué más da, no perdería nada viéndolo de nuevo. Quizás podría llegar al fondo de todo este misterio. Para su comodidad aquí transcribo lo más importante de la sesión:

3:50- Imagina que estas en una gruta profunda

3:54- Cuando cuente hasta tres vas a seguir el camino para que salgas de ella

3:57- Y serás capaz de conocer el mundo de tu otra vida

1, 2, 3

4:03- ¿Qué año es?

4:06- Año 400

4:12- Usaba ropa de colores brillantes

4:15- ¿Hombre o mujer?

4:16- Mujer

4:19- Hay un gran río

4:22- Un río seco

4:24- En ese río, ¿Cómo te sientes?

4:31- Estoy esperando

4:32- ¿Por quién?

4:35- ¿Por tu amante?

4:38- Si

4:40- Una mujer en un río, esperando a su entrañable amante

4:47- Un corazón en espera que estaba triste

4:49- Solo

5:01- ¿Quién era el amante por el que estabas esperando?

5:07- Se fué

5:16- ¿A dónde se fué?

5:19- Murió

Jeong Hoon estuvo llorando la mayor parte del tiempo y era doloroso verlo así. Pero algo que me sorprendió fueron las palabras que mencionaron al final del video:

'' Jeong Hoon tiene ahora las alas para volar con coraje hacia el futuro''

Y en ese momento lo sentí. Yo me había transformado en un ser de una sola ala y por alguna extraña razón necesitaba a Jeong Hoon para que voláramos juntos hacia el futuro…


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

**Necesitaba hablar con Jeong Hoon, urgente. Y si era en persona, mucho mejor. Pero no me atrevía llamar a Lim, la diseñadora que nos invitó a la cena. No se que pensaría de mi si le preguntaba su número, en este país la gente es muy conservadora. Piensa Sophie, piensa…**

**Cuando me levanté de la cama vi un papel en el piso. Imaginé que era una nota de Angela y aunque seguía muy enojada con ella decidí leerla. Y ahí encontré la solución a mi problema…**

**'' Sophie, sé que estas muy enojada y te comprendo. Por eso voy a darte tu espacio, pero necesito que sepas algo. Cuando te fuiste del consultorio Kim parecía muy afectado. Puedes pensar que le afectaba el hecho de que no quisieras hacer la sesión, pero no es así. Lo que a él le duele es que tú salieras afectada en todo esto. Porque eso era lo menos que el quería. Por alguna razón que desconozco tú le importas demasiado. Puedes pensar que es otra de mis mentiras, lo entiendo. Pero por los años que llevamos siendo mejores amigas te juro q es cierto.**

**Le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa y me di cuenta de lo solitaria que es su vida. No tiene novia y los pocos amigos que tiene casi no los frecuenta por su apretada agenda. Vive solo y se preocupa mucho por sus padres. Los ayuda económicamente porque ya son personas mayores. Eso dice mucho de él.**

**Kim me explico lo de la sesión de hipnosis y tengo que confesarte que lo que dijo tiene bastante sentido. Yo no puedo decirte nada porque no me toca. Solo te pido que abras tu corazón e intentes entender. Porque esto solo el corazón puede entenderlo.**

**Al parecer una de tus alas está defectuosa y alguien está dispuesto a reemplazarla…**

**XOXO''**

**Sus palabras me ayudaron a decidir. El reloj marcaba las 9:15pm así que no era tan tarde. Busqué lo primero que encontré y me lo puse. Me hice una cola de caballo, me puse los zapatos y agarré mi bolso. Salí del cuarto y encontré a Angela usando la computadora. La abracé, le di un beso, le dije que la quería y salí corriendo.**

**Le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la dirección donde había llevado a Jeong Hoon unas horas atrás. Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y el auto se detuvo. Era un edificio muy alto, esperen, ¿dije edificio? Pero Sophie, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? ¿Sabes cuántos apartamentos puede tener este edificio? El blackberry comenzó a sonar y cuando respondí solo se escuchó: ''Numero 502'' y colgaron. ¿Ya entienden por qué es mi mejor amiga? Tendria que pensar en una buena forma de recompensarla, pero primero tenía que cumplir con mi objetivo. Le pedí al chofer que regresara al hotel, pediría un taxi cuando fuera el momento.**

**Entré al edificio y para mi buena suerte las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas. Como el apartamento era el 502 pensé q era lógico que viviera en el piso 5, así que pulsé el número y se cerraron las puertas. No tuve tiempo de pensar qué decir, diría lo primero que viniera a mi mente. En un momento llegue a pensar que quizás debería elaborar un buen discurso, pero ya era muy tarde. Las puertas se abrieron y me encontré en el vestíbulo del quinto piso. Había solo dos puertas, no tendría problema en encontrar el 502. ¿Suerte?, quien sabe. Inhalé, exhalé y toqué el timbre. Esperé un momento, pero nadie respondió. Lo intenté de nuevo y nada. Al parecer el destino nos estaba jugando una mala pasada. Miré con tristeza la puerta y caminé al elevador. Toqué el botón para que subiera y me fijé que iba por el segundo piso. Desde donde estaba podía ver la puerta y deseé con toda el alma que se abriera. Pero no lo hizo, el elevador si. Cuando se abrieron las puertas Jeong Hoon apareció frente a mí. No esperaba verlo y el tampoco a mi, nuestras caras lo decían todo. El sonrió y sus ojos brillaban.**

**- Hola- solo pude decir.**

**Él salio del elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Se detuvo frente a mí y se quitó la gorra que traía. Pasó una mano por su cabello e imaginen todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza.**

**- ¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?**

**- ¿Me perdí?**

**- ¿Te perdiste? ¿Y coincidentalmente llegaste a mi edificio y a mi piso?**

**- Lo siento, no me perdí, ya te diste cuenta. Vamos por pasos, primero necesito disculparme. Y segundo necesito que respondas mis preguntas. Puede ser que esta mañana no haya sido la persona más amable, lo reconozco, pero tú también tienes que reconocer que tienes parte de la culpa.**

**Mientras miles de palabras salían de mi boca, él se limitaba a escuchar, sin moverse y sin tener alguna expresión en el rostro. Me di cuenta que traía comida en una bolsa, lo sé ya había llenado mi estómago pero necesitaba romper el hielo. ¿O es que nos quedaríamos toda la noche en el vestíbulo?**

**- Toqué varias veces el timbre, pero nadie respondió.**

**Y por fin su cara se relajó.**

**- Estaba cenando. ¿Tienes hambre? No comí mucho, así que me traje lo demás, si quieres lo caliento.**

**- Gracias, pero ya cené. Solo quería hablar contigo.**

**- Entonces entremos. No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche o si tu prefieres…**

**- Esta bien. Mejor entremos- y lo seguí mientras abría la puerta.**

**Entramos y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada. Yo hice lo mismo y sin que se diera cuenta me aseguré que mis pies olieran bien y para mi suerte pasaron la prueba. Caminé por un pasillo y llegué al lugar que parecía ser la sala. La decoración era muy moderna y muy elegante. Desde la cocina me preguntó si estaba segura que no tenía hambre y me dijo que guardaría la comida por si cambiaba de idea. Me pidió que lo siguiera y entramos juntos a su habitación. Era hermosa, definitivamente el chico tenia buen gusto. Me senté en la cama y me pidió que lo disculpara un momento y se metió al baño. Mientras esperaba recorrí la habitación con los ojos y sonreí al percatar que todo olía a él. Escuché la ducha así que me levante y fui al escritorio. La computadora estaba encendida, pero no me fijé mucho en ella. Observé las fotos que tenia y me parecieron muy bonitas. No escuché mas la ducha, me senté de nuevo en la cama y esperé a que saliera del baño. No tardó mucho y salió con el cabello húmedo, un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de algodón para dormir. Fue al closet, un enorme closet, y regresó con dos pares de calcetines. Se puso un par y me pidió que subiera los pies a la cama. Me puso el otro par de calcetines y me explicó que por la noche hacia mucho frío y no quería que me resfriara. Cuando su piel rozaba con mi pie, sentía escalofríos. Por suerte él no se dió cuenta y cuando terminó se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a hablar.**

**- Soy budista y muy creyente de la reencarnación. Por eso fui a ver al doctor q me hipnotizó. Necesitaba encontrarme conmigo mismo, con mi interior. En esos días había tenido mucho trabajo y me encontraba agotado. Pensé que en esa sesión podría sacar algo de mi fuerza interna para que me ayudara a fortalecer mi espíritu cansado.**

**- Pero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?**

**- La primera vez que te vi fué cuando salí a la pasarela. Tú no te diste cuenta porque estabas escribiendo. En ese momento algo dentro de mí como que despertó, no sé explicarlo. Y sentí que te conocía de antes. Por eso cuando volví a verte en el backstage te lo dije. Porque eso nunca me había pasado. Y lo siento mucho si te asusté y que llegaras a pensar que estoy loco. Pero por alguna razón necesito estar cerca de ti. Te necesito.**

**Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero como decía Angie tenía que entender con el corazón. El tomó mi cola de caballo y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Yo necesitaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Prefería mirarlo a abrir la boca y dañar el momento.**

**- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos**

**No necesitó que le respondiera. Me acerqué a él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Inmediatamente rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo me hizo recordar el frío que se siente cuando tienes dos alas y vuelas solo. No pude evitarlo y lloré, lloré como nunca. Me apretó más a su cuerpo y así permanecimos hasta q dejé de llorar como 30 minutos después. Levanté la cabeza y nos separamos.**

**- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.**

**- No tienes que disculparte, aunque no me gustó verte llorar. Vamos a la cocina, yo sé de algo que te va a hacer sonreír de nuevo.**

**Y me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina. Me sirvió un poco de helado en un tazón y aunque no era Macadamia Nut de Haagen Dazs, la sonrisa regresó a mi rostro. Cuando terminé regresamos a su habitación y mientras el ponía algo de música yo me senté en la cama.**

**- Jeong Hoon, quiero hacer la sesión. Quiero entender por qué también te necesito.**

**Acaba de enterarse de lo que yo siento. No logro saber su reacción porque sigue de espaldas a mí. Puede ser que no me haya escuchado y por eso me levanto de la cama y me acerco a él. Me toma de la cintura y hace que me acerque a su cuerpo. ¿Imaginan como palpita mi corazón? Sin esperar más tiempo acerca sus hermosos labios a mi boca y me besa tiernamente. Mi reacción era de esperarse. Subí mis manos y las entrelacé con su cabello. Parecía que estuviera tocando seda. Nuestros labios no se separaban y el beso se intensificaba. Llegó el momento en que ambos necesitamos aire así que separamos nuestras bocas pero dejamos nuestras frentes pegadas. Al separarnos besó mi frente y me fijé en el reloj que ya habían pasado varias horas. ¿No le estaría quitando horas de sueño?**

**- Jeong, ¿no tienes sueño?**

**- No, pero si te quieres dormir…**

**- No, no es por mí. Lo digo por la hora que es y no quiero que estés despierto por mí.**

**- Padezco de insomnio y hasta las dos o tres de la mañana es que me puedo dormir. A veces llegan las cinco y yo sigo despierto.**

**- Eso no es saludable, ¿lo sabias?**

**- Creo que ya me acostumbré, son varios años los que llevo así.**

**- El reloj marca las doce, hoy intentaremos algo diferente.**

**Bajé el volumen de la música y le pedí a Jeong que se fuera a la cama. Me acosté junto a él y apagó las luces. Le pedí que cerrara los ojos y así lo hizo. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, era tan suave que podía volverse adictivo. Poco a poco su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más lenta, hasta que aproximadamente 45 minutos después estaba completamente dormido.**


End file.
